


Sweet Dreams, Atanase

by WriteMeow2



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mpreg, Some Humor, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMeow2/pseuds/WriteMeow2
Summary: A sequel to My Most Promising Experiment. Six months since the events at the Harker Foundation, Dracula is raising his infant son alone. However, a strange letter surfaces, bringing with it someone he thought had drowned in his past. Warning for possible mpreg in later chapters. Chapter 3 & 4 finally up!
Relationships: Dracula & Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. The Letter

**Once again. I own no one in the Dracula series (apart from baby Atanase) rights and material belong to Bram Stoker and Netflix. Happy reading! 😊**

* * *

It was the third time that day, poor Dracula had been abruptly awoken by the baby's cries. Atanase was now six months old. His true vampiric features starting to shine through. The exhausted father trudged partly conscious into his son's room, bottle in hand.

"There, there, you little bloodsucker. No need to make a fuss"

He gently spoke to the young child. His small mouth finding its way to the rubber nipple and began noisily suckling. The vampire chuckled lightly, shifting the baby in his left arm, whilst the hand of the right, attempted to steady the bottle. Atanase signaling he was through with a sharp hiccup and heavy eyelids. Dracula breathed a sigh of relief. Gingerly placing the infant back into his ebony wooden crib.

It was a rather difficult journey, undertaking his new role as a father. The last thing on his mind was wading into the dating world pool again, even if it wasn't, the baby consumed a great portion of his time. His _Bride_ would just have to wait. Atanase would always come first. Despite his lawyer, Frank moving out. He was still of tremendous help with the baby. This left the vampire at least a few precious minutes to himself.

It was something of a phenomena that his body was able to bounce back as quickly as it had. Throughout those six months, the 30 additional lbs began to fall away. As grateful as he was to have his old figure back, a part of the vampire missed the closeness and bonding he felt whilst carrying his son. He peers down at the slumbering child and chuckles softly, recalling a memory.

"I remember you gave daddy terrible heartburn trying to drink B-"

Atanase stirred slightly in his crib. Making a soft, yet totally unmistakable noise of irritation. The vampire held his breath, hoping the cranky moment was fleeting. The infant gave an abrupt puff of air through his tiny nostrils before, once again, falling back into a deep slumber.

Oftentimes the vampire wondered if Zoe was truly gone, or perhaps cursed to live as a blood draining immortal. However, emotions played a big part determining her fate. Since she had deemed their child a mistake. The vampire found her blood no longer poisoned him.

From the moment that cutting word had left her lips. So did Dracula's love for her. He casts a small smile before making his way towards the vast dining area, leading to the foyer. Something peculiar caught his attention. What looked like the corner of an envelope, wedged underneath the door. The vampire stoops down briefly to retrieve it.

"Odd"

He muttered. Dragging his feet towards the stark black dining room chair and letting gravity take the command. An old, sharp nail went to work as a letter opener. The calligraphy immediately stood out to him. It was dated, very dated. The letter itself was seemingly so waterlogged and fragile, how in the world had it survived? How was the ink still legible? As eyes begin to feverishly read the text, he hears faint whimpering son's room.

"Daddy will be with you shortly, my love"

He calls back gently in response. His attention never wavering from the letter. The faint smell of salt water lingering off it. His eyes scan the last bit of writing. He could feel his heart skip a beat. For the signature towards the bottom of the letter, read none other than.

" _Sincerely, Agatha Van Helsing_ "


	2. What's 123 More?

Dracula carefully sets the delicate letter down on the table. Feeling a hard lump rise in his throat. Could she really be alive? He wondered. Suddenly, a louder whimper had distracted him from thoughts. The vampire sighs deeply and returns to the baby's room. Atanase was the spitting image of his father, one could vaguely make out traces of Zoe. But his Romanian roots ran deep, he gives a low chuckle whilst approaching the crib. Gingerly scooping the baby up and cradling him in his arms.

"How are we going to explain you to Agatha, huh?"

He jokingly inquires. Rocking the tiny vampire gently as he made his way back to reread the letter. No sooner had he scanned the couple rows of script, Atanase, once more, started fussing. The vampire was now becoming slightly agitated. Running on very little sleep, his wardrobe marred with spit up of milk and blood sausage purée. A few moments later, his nostrils were assaulted by a repulsive stench. He gagged.

"Alright, let's change your nappy before introductions"

* * *

As time ticked by, that letter never left the Count's mind. She hadn't specified when she would be visiting. Just that she was going to, it probably would come as quite a shock for her to see her former love interest now with a baby.

He hoped she wouldn't be too upset when his son's maternal lineage was brought into light (in a manner of speaking). He treads a bit more swiftly, back to the baby's room. Quickly disposing of the soiled diaper and changing him into a fresh one. He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Leave that on any longer and they would've evacuated the building"

He laughed lightheartedly. His son now a ball of giggles. If only it were like that all the time. He was just ready to lay Atanase back down in his crib when there came a soft knock at the door. Instead of going through with putting the baby down, he carried him along.

Still keeping a motion to his arm to avoid any potential meltdowns. Cautiously, he peers through the peephole. What was awaiting on the other side nearly seized his heart, it was Agatha. He swallows hard, hurriedly turning the deadbolt and sliding to unlock the chain.

"Agatha..(he essentially gasps)..you've returned"

Those eyes. Still as striking as they were 123 years ago. She gave a small smile, nearly letting out a gasp herself.

"You..you have a baby?"

His brain was so focused on the possible negative connotation, that he hadn't even realized her tone was anything but. He returns the smile and chuckles lightly. However, leaning on wit to hopefully make the discovery easier for her to handle.

"Yeah, found him dropped at my door by a colony of bats. Was so cute I decided to keep him"

At that very moment, Atanase decided to test his father's designation of him, in the form of regurgitated milk. This, once again, ruining what little he had left. Oh, how he loved that black, elegant vest, and white dress shirt. He utters an agitated growl under his breath _"Well, most times"._

Agatha attempted to stifle her laughter.

"I'm sure it'll wash out...may I come in?"

The vampire instantly felt a flush of sheepish embarrassment for lacking the courteous foresight. However, it was the bodily fluids currently seeping into his clothing to be more pressing. He flashes an awkward smile and steps aside, all-the-while lightly bouncing the baby in his other arm.

"Ah, of course, of course. Lemme just change outta this 'an put him down for a nap. Be back in a moment"

"Take all the time you need (she chuckles and calls after him) we waited 123 years. What's a 123 more?"


	3. The Descendant

It was hard to believe it was the same baby when the Count returned to put him to bed. A content smile worn upon that tiny face, eyelids growing heavy once more. Again, he gives a deep sigh of relief. It was moments like this he could really use a helping hand from Frank. If anything, to act as a shield. He loved his son dearly, however, it seemed the little bloodsucker was quite the masterful cock-block. With the baby now settled, he swiftly changes into a plain gray shirt before rather sheepishly, rejoining Agatha by the main entrance.

"Sorry about that. He's still adjusting to the formula"

Van Helsing chuckled softly, sweeping a long strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

"You seem to be forgetting my past work in the nunnery. Baby spit up was a common occurrence in Budapest"

The vampire could feel his face flush with embarrassment. It seemed the universe was playing an evil practical joke. Before him stood the woman he would forever, truly love. And in the next room, the product of of he and Van Helsing's reprehensible relative. He wished he could avoid telling her, it wasn't to say he was ashamed of his son. He feared this bit of information would drive her away. Diminishing the centuries old connection they shared. "You never told me you had a son" He smirked slightly. Attempting his charm on her as he did 123 years ago.

"To be fair, Ms. Van Helsing. I hadn't the foggiest you survived the Demeter"

His choice of words were especially clever. Considering he used heavy fog as an aid to pick off the crew, one by one. Her presence certainly threw him a curve ball. She received the Kiss of Death. No one survived that, to further the peculiarity, he didn't recall falling ill after biting her. But her blood, that he did remember. It was the sweetest he had ever tasted. Perhaps what he grew to believe was true love was merely an old wives' tale. She gives a small, playful smile.

"I don't remember you being very fair when you bit me, Count Dracula"

The two share a soft chuckle. Drawing closer to each other. Just as their lips were about to touch. The baby stirs awake, crying for his father's attention. The vampire gives a deep, irritated sigh. She laughs inwardly.

"Looks like duty awaits"

Without saying a word, once more, he returns to the baby's room. Thankfully, it seemed he was neither hungry nor needed changing. He simply missed his daddy. In seconds flat, his beautiful, big ember eyes peered up in wonder. Letting out a sweet cooing sound. The vampire gave a low chuckle, scooping his son up into his arms.

Considering a good amount of time had passed since his last feeding, and was still in a clean diaper. The vampire took the plunge, reconvening with the former nun in the dining area. Atanase taking in everything that surrounded him. Dracula bounces the baby boy gently in his arm, it appeared as though she were still searching for answers surrounding the vampire's son's inception. Namely, his mother. Suddenly, her expression changed. As if she was studying the infant's features and saw something that stood out.

"He is an absolutely lovely baby, Dracula. Certainly takes after his father...however, as..unusual as this will sound. It almost appears as though he bares some of my features as well. And we both know that isn't possible"

She laughs softly as Atanase begins to giggle. The statement wasn't unusual at all. There was more truth to it than the nun could ever fathom. The vampire swallows harshly. Smiling down at the baby, using any means necessary to avoid telling her exactly why those certain features stood out.

"That..isn't unusual sounding at all, Agatha. The reason you see these similarities, is because his mother is your descendant"

He knew upon hearing this, it would confuse the poor woman beyond belief. The laws of physics, and, well everything, would make this impossible. Then again, the vampire wasn't a normal case. Agatha appeared slightly bewildered.

"My.. descendant?..is she here?"

The room suddenly became unnervingly quiet. Apart from the baby's gurgles. He swallows uneasily.

"No..actually, she's..departed"

Further lines of confusion etched upon her face. A small smile pulling at the corners of her lips, watching Atanase look over at her with those beautiful full eyes.

"I'm..very sorry to hear that"

She stated solemnly. It was then, Dracula rather insensitively chuckled. She cocked her head slightly. If he wasn't careful she was probably going to have him committed.

"Don't be..she tried to kill our son"


	4. An Uneasy Truth

"She tried to what?!"

Agatha gasped. Not believing what she had just heard. Again, her eyes immediately revert back to the infant in his arms.

"Well, thankfully she wasn't successful..obviously"

Suddenly, the baby boy had the biggest smile on his face when he noticed Agatha was looking at him. Again, he falls back on cooing softly. Even having his little chubby little arms outstretched for her to hold him. Perhaps he thought the former nun was his mother. Even if he never met his actual one, she chuckles softly and carefully takes him from the vampire's arms.

"Looks like someone has grown attached to you"

He jests, noticing his son peering up at her with those big, puppydog-like eyes. He could charm just about anyone he met. Of course, with the Count as his father. It was any wonder. Agatha felt as though her heart was going to burst from her chest. The baby was so precious, she couldn't fathom how anyone could be so nefarious.

"I believe the feeling is mutual"

She chuckles softly. Still, she couldn't shake what Dracula had told her. Agatha begins rocking him gently. Lightly clearing her throat before speaking.

"What...exactly do you mean she tried to kill your son?"

It wasn't long before the baby's eyelids, once again, became heavy. Falling fast asleep in her arms. Once more, chuckling quietly before gingerly returning him to his father. The vampire attempted to replicate the gentle rocking, so was not to wake him and spend the next half hour trying to talk over the crying. Thankfully, this proved successful.

"She..never wanted to be a mother. When I was eight months pregnant, she poisoned my blood with Oxytocin to induce labor. On non-Transylvanian soil. Had I not reached my castle when I did, I would've lost him"

He could practically see the tears welling up in her benevolent eyes. The vampire was diligent in keeping motion with his gentle rocking. Agatha didn't say a word, perhaps she was too gobsmacked to do so. He wanted to comfort her, however, Atanase fast asleep was as rare as _Halley's Comet_. Dracula seized the moment when he could and swiftly laid the infant back down in his crib to rest.

"Hey..don't be upset. It's all in the past, now..and so is she"

The vampire spoke as tenderly as he knew how, cupping her beautiful face gently in his weathered hands. This soon paved the way for a small smile. The Count always knew there was something between them. However peculiar their relationship was in the beginning. There was no denying a link, still as strong as ever. Perhaps not picking up where they left off, right away. But eventually the couple would get there. He hears her softly chuckle.

"Not..upset at all. Please tell me you've evolved beyond begging for scraps outside the gates of Budapest nunneries"

She jests. The vampire gives a hearty laugh, brushing a strand of her dark chestnut hair from her face. A gleam of impish enamor in his eye.

"There was only one nunnery I could have ever been faithful to. The others tied me to a lamppost by a fire hydrant"

She, once again, chuckled. This time with more energy. Even feeling her fingers softly brush against his chest.

"It's a shame, really. Did they not know a good dog when they saw one?"

What happened next, the vampire would never be able to accurately describe. As it was so whirlwind, that perhaps both were swept up. The baby, thankfully, still fast asleep in his room. The same could not be said for the dining area they further ventured into. In a waltz-like fashion, nearing the elaborate dinning room table.

Clothing stripping away as they did so, this rang an all too familiar tune with the vampire. The very same table his son was conceived upon. A part of him tried to rationalize. Was this really appropriate? Especially after learning of such a horrendous incident? Then came the other side. Knowing there was a deep connection since their first encounter. All those years ago, outside the old, iron gates of the Hungarian nunnery.

Just as he had done before. He eases her gently onto the shimmering black marble top. Hot breath on the nape of her neck. He gazes deeply into her eyes, feeling their body heat surround them. A corner of his mouth giving way to a playful smirk.

"Apparently not. Although, I never was one for sit and stay"


End file.
